Gatos y Conserjes Inoportunos
by amandacastellanos
Summary: — ¡Auch!, me mordiste la lengua. — dijo ella jadeando con su respiración agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente. —dijo jadeando igual, y del mismo tono que su cabello.


**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling, no míos.**

* * *

><p>Ron se encontraba por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminando a pesar de que ya eran más de las 10 de la noche.<p>

Había discutido con Hermione; tenían que hacer una tarea para Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras y él se la pasó toda la semana practicando Quidditch junto con Harry quien tampoco se salvó de reprimenda que la castaña les dio.

Iba caminando con prisa, no quería que lo vieran, seguramente recibiría un castigo y se perdería el paseo por Hogsmeade junto a sus amigos, además ya tendría suficiente con la reprimenda por parte de Umbridge como para perder más puntos por descuidado.

Iba distraído pensando en porque Hermione tenía que ser tan responsable y seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, que no se dio cuenta de que Peeves iba acercándose al pasillo del séptimo piso en el que se encontraba.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Peeves cada vez más cerca, comenzó a sudar, moviéndose de un lado a otra de manera desesperada, porque estaba en un pasillo sin salida. Comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, y de pronto se acordó de uno de los pasadizos secretos que sus hermanos le enseñaron, comenzó a tocar las paredes de manera abatida hasta que sintió una ladrillo de una manera extraña, de repente la pared comenzó a vibrar y se abrió un pasadizo, al cual alcanzo a entrar antes de que Peeves lo viera.

El pelirrojo avanzo rápidamente por él, sin recordar hacia donde llevaba ese pasadizo.

Por otra parte…

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts muy molesta, no sabía con exactitud en que pasillo se encontraba ya que estaba muy obscuro

Estaba realmente molesta.

Draco era el único chico al que había amado, desde antes incluso de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando su madre le hablo de él, tendiendo como objetivo claro, que se casara con su hija en un futuro, era rico, guapo y sobretodo proveniente de una familia conocida, principalmente por su pureza de sangre y su desprecio hacia los muggles, los sangresucia y a los traidores a la sangre.

Entro a la primera aula que encontró, que resultó ser una especie de biblioteca, nunca había estado ahí que recordara pero no importaba, estaba tan enojada que nada pareció importarle.

Pansy no se dio cuenta de como una puerta parecía abrirse una de las paredes y se asustó al ver la figura de una persona, asustada de que fuera Filch o un profesor, sin embargo no se movió.

A primera vista Pansy no pudo reconocer a la persona, pero enfocando un poco su vista, logro ver a una persona pelirroja.

_Genial_, pensó ella, _de entre todas las personas tenía que ser un Weasley_.

Ron confundido por el lugar en el que apareció, comenzó a caminar hacia adelante sin saber exactamente donde estaba, hasta que choco con algo o alguien frente a él.

— ¡Ay, quítate de encima! — escuchó que una chica decía.

—Si tu no estuvieras estorbando en mi camino en ningún momento esto habría ocurrido— dijo cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba; Pansy Parkinson.

—Yo estaba aquí antes de que tú llegaras, así que no me moveré.

El Ron avanzo hacia la salida dispuesto a salir. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, escucho el maullido de la Señora Norris. _Genial, lo que me faltaba, _pensó Ron, ahora tenía que esperar a que Filch se fuera.

—Vete de aquí ya— le apuro Pansy.

—Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho Parkinson.

Ron abrió ligeramente la puerta y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, vio que Filch efectivamente se encontraba en el pasillo, pero dormido.

—Filch está dormido y no puedo salir— murmuro malhumorado.

Ella gruño molesta. Ahora tendría que quedarse ahí con Weasley hasta que Filch se dignara a irse de ahí.

—Todo esto es tú culpa, si no hubieras aparecido por aquí, no estaría aquí aguantándote.

— ¡Si quieres vete!, yo no te estoy deteniendo. — le dijo muy cabreado.

Pansy se acercó a él y lo jaloneó del cabello, tratando de sacar de esa manera su enojo.

— ¡Suéltame salvaje!— le dijo Ron, también jalándole el corto cabello a la chica.

— ¡Ey!, tu no me jales, ¡suéltame!

—Loca.

Y Ron si saber porque le dio un tirón aún más fuerte acercando su rostro al de él; podía ver sus largas pestañas negras.

Ella se tuvo que poner de puntillas ya que él era mucho más alto que ella. Le regresó la mirada con todo el odio que tenía, estaban tan cerca que ella podía contar todas sus pecas.

—Suéltame— le dijo con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

—Si.

Pero Ron no la soltó, al contrario sorprendiéndolos a ambos, terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre sus rostros y le planto un beso en la boca.

Ella sorprendida no reacciono al principio, sin embargo con los segundos, vio que él no hacia movimiento, quizá sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, al ver que él no movía sus labios, fue ella la que comenzó a moverlos contra los de él.

El beso se prolongó, comenzando con un beso pausado, a uno lento y profundo.

No sabían porqué, pero ninguno hizo el esfuerzo de separarse, al contrario, Ron la tomó de la nuca acercándola más a él y ella se aferró a su cintura.

Un ruido hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente.

— ¡Auch!, me mordiste la lengua. — dijo ella jadeando por su respiración agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente.

—Lo siento. — contesto jadeando igual, pero sonrojeándose por todo lo ocurrido.

Escucharon otra vez el ruido y ambos voltearon hacia la puerta que alguien trataba de abrir, aunque no lo lograría porque estaba hechizada.

—Estúpidos adolescentes, si me dejaran castigarlos a mi manera, nada de esto ocurriría, ¿verdad Señora Norris?— gruño, continuando su conversación con su extraña gata.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es mi primera historia.<strong>

**Ron y Pansy son mi pareja favorita y ya que casi no hay en español, decidí hacer una, solo una pequeña contribución.**

**Puede decirme como les pareció, o si tengo errores (lo que es obvio que si), también me lo pueden comentar para ir mejorando, gracias por leer(:**


End file.
